Bakura and his Troubled Life
by Sasukes-Gurl666
Summary: A story about Bakura and girl named Kari, and how they live their life. Please read!


Kari:I'm sooo glad people reviewed!! I love you all!!  
  
Bakura:You know, I bet nota one of the people who read your fics even liked them....they just reviewed to make you feel like you were liked...deep down you're hated!  
  
Kari:*Suddenly tearry eyed* You're soo mean Baku-chan!! YAMI-KUN!!!!!!  
  
*Yami Yugi suddenly walks in and over to Kari*  
  
Yami:What did that baka tomb robber do now?  
  
Kari:*hugs Yami burrying her face in his chest* He said that the revewers really didn't like my storys!   
  
Yami:Bakura! What right do you have to pick on your girlfriend?! She loves you and you shouldn't tease her!  
  
Malik:YAH!! Even me and Marik don't tease her!  
  
Marik:Bakura, you're so low! WHat has gotten into you lately?!  
  
Bakura:Ryou.  
  
Malik, Marik, Yami, and Kari:Ryou?  
  
Bakura:I love my hikari....as much as I love Kari.  
  
Kari:SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!! *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura:*Blushes and hugs her gently* I'm sorry.  
  
Malik, Marik, and Yami:DID HE JSUT APPOLIGIZE?!?!?!!?  
  
Kari:You're lucky Baku! This fic is about you and Ryou. There is also Yami and Yuge, and Malik and Marik. I am even considering Seto and Jounochi.  
  
Jounochi:What was that about me and Seto?  
  
Seto:Shut up mutt...please continue! *secretly wants her to write about him and Jou*  
  
Kari:Aaaaaaaannnnyyyyway! Well, I hope you all like this fic. I started writting it at 3:50 pm on Sunday the 17th of August! And I finally finsihed it on...........................so hope you like it!  
  
Bakrua:Please read!  
  
Malik:Here it goes!  
  
*page magically gets words on it*  
  
Ryou Bakura sat in his room staring out the window. It was about 1:30am on a Saturday night. He knew his yami was out getting drunk again, but he really didn't care. All he cared about was that Bakura didn't come home and rape him like Malik's yami had done.  
  
  
  
Of course, the next morning Marik had felt really bad and had admited that he was in love with Malik. Turned out Malik was in love with him as well. Still, that didn't really help him feel any better.  
  
He suddenly heard breathing and he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. "Ya..Yami?" A foot step and a growl cause Ryou to shiver on the bed. 'Oh Ra!! He's wicked drunk! I can feel it through the link..it's making even me dizzy!'  
  
Bakura drunk off his rocker walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. "Ba...Bakura?!" The dark theif looked at the little light on the bed and growled. "Poor Ryou....still afraid of me...you'll learn one day."  
  
Not really knowing what happened, Ryou suddenly found himself pinned under his yami. "No Bakura! Please! Stop!" Bakura slapped the poor angel across the face. "Never tell me NO!"  
  
Ryou cried hard as he knew what was going to happen. It hurt because not only was Bakura drunk and wouldn't remember that he did it in the morning, but the fact that he loved his darkness and that one he loved was about to take away his precious virginity all ina drunken lust period...not out of love like Ryou wanted.  
  
"Please Bakura....please...." Bakura looked at his light and then suddenly collapsed. Ryou gasped and quickly checked for a pulse. He did, and he knew that Bakura had just passed out. He was glad..somewhat...he knew that Bakura would have one hell of a hang over in the morning, but it was be tter then being guilt ridden for hurting his light.  
  
Sighing he got comfortable under his yami, and began to stroke his back. He knew Bakura would be asleep for the rest of the night, so he was safe and it was alright to touch him. After awhile he felt sleepy. "Good night Bakura-koi...sleep well...."  
  
The next morning Bakura woke before Ryou, and with a throbbing headache to boot. 'Damn...how much DID I drink last night?' The second thing he became aware of was that he was on something..something soft and warm...  
  
He opened his eyes and help back a shout. He. Was. Sleeping. On. His. Hikari. And. His. Hikari. Looked. Like. He. Was. In. Pain. 'Oh FUCK!' He scrambled off the sleeping Ryou who groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"It's too early yami...go back to sleep..." Bakura glared and raised a hand ready to give Ryou a very painful awakening, when he noticed that Ryou was still dressed, adn so was he. 'I dind't rape him!' "Ryou! Get up now!"  
  
Ryou rolled over onto his back once again and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Bakura's raised hand, and he flintched. "Don't worry...I'm not going to hit you." Ryou sat up. "Then why'd you wake me? I was having a good dream."  
  
Bakura sat beside his light on the bed causeing the light to be confused, as well as nervous. "Ryou, what exactly happened when I came home last night?"  
  
Ryou blinked at his yami. "Well, you came home..and came into my room. Scared the bloody hell outta me, almost raped me but passed out before you could." The albino calmly pulled his knees up to his chin and rested it on them, with his arms wrapped around his legs.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and smacked himself. "Even when I'm drunk I hurt you! How am I supposed to get your trust if you can't even look at me?" The smaller albino blinked confused. "Why do yuo want my trust yami? It's not like you like me...wouldn't trust be considered weak?"  
  
The dark angel narrowed his eyes at Ryou who gulped and closed his eyes tightly expecting to get hit..but the blow never came. Insted warm arms wrapped around him. "Ba...Bakura?!"  
  
Bakura hugged the boy tighter. "Hush Ryou...you don't have to be afraid anymore...I promise I'll never hurt you again...ever..." The startled boy released his legs and then clung to his yami insted. "Do you swear it? You wont break this promise?" "I swear it..."  
  
"No, and Malik you shouldn't juggle broken glass, it can get stuck in your hand and it'll hurt." The Ishtar's had come over to Ryou's house to hang out. 


End file.
